The typical distributed computer system includes multiple interconnected nodes, connection devices, and a connection medium. One common example of a distributed computer system is the Internet. Through the Internet, nodes in one region of the world are able to communicate with nodes in a different region.
The interconnection of nodes in a distributed computer system provides a mechanism for a client to use the processing power and environment that is not available locally. Specifically, a client can submit a job to a collection of processors that are remotely located. Submitting a job is typically achieved using a web form or accessing a file transfer protocol (FTP) server. In the web form scenario, the client uploads the executable and any required data files and clicks a submit button. When using an FTP server, the client transfers the files to the remote computer. Next the client requests that the file is executed. At the end of the execution of the job, the results are transmitted back to the client. If the client wants to view the results mid-execution, then the client stops execution of the program and requests the results. The results are then sent to the client.
For example, consider the example of forecasting weather patterns. In order to forecast weather patterns, meteorological researchers may create weather modeling programs on a local computer. Typically, the researcher also collects data from satellites, electronic data collection stations, planes, etc. Using the collected data, the researcher will populate a series of data files on a local computer. Once the data files are populated, the researcher my access the Internet through a web browser, or access an ftp server. Using the web browser or ftp server, the researcher sends the weather modeling program and the series of data files to a collection of processors. The researcher than requests that the weather modeling program is executed by clicking the submit button or typing the correct command. After the execution of the program, the researcher may obtain the results by copying a file that contains the results to the local computer and opening the file.